


Тепло твоих рук

by saint_patrick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_patrick/pseuds/saint_patrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дядя Питер был единственным, кто постоянно, чем бы ни был занят, приглядывал за Дереком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло твоих рук

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Питер на семь лет старше Дерека.
> 
> Написано на Spring_Workout для команды Spring fandom Teen Wolf Rare pairings

Концентрируясь исключительно на настоящем, Дерек не привязан к своему прошлому, но даже его хладнокровие дает сбой, когда моменты из безоблачного детства, как невинные напоминания о собственной привязанности и ранимости, предстают перед глазами. Он помнит все до мелочей: сдержанную похвалу отца, мягкую улыбку матери, гордость старшей сестры за младшего, которую она скрывала за капризным фырканьем, и даже счастливое гуление малютки Коры на руках мамы. Дерек помнит радостные объятия дяди, даже по глупым поводам, его утешающие теплые ладони в минуты скорби и грусти, проигрыша или тумаков от старшей сестры, не желающей возиться с малышней.  
  
Дерек старательно изрисовывает корку какой-то старой, серой и скучной, по мнению малыша, книги из библиотеки отца, чтобы тому было радостнее читать. Но отец почему-то не улыбается, гневно кричит, и Лора уводит сопящего и тихо плачущего Дерека из его кабинета… Лишь Питер мягко гладит малыша по голове и безмолвно целует в лоб, в покрасневшие горячие и мокрые от слез припухлые щечки, прижимает к себе. Мама слишком занята с Корой, она не успевает оценить талантливо вырытую Дереком яму посреди ее клумб, Лора слишком увлечена новомодным солистом-мальчишкой, с накрашенными глазами и слащавым голоском, чтобы восхититься, как здорово младший брат покрасил ее белое платье зеленой эмалью, которую еле притащил из подвала.  
  
Только Питер улыбается, разворачивая долгожданный свежий журнал и обнаруживая, что все интересующие его моменты вырезаны неровными движениями ножниц в детской руке, а внизу нарисована карандашами, если верить подписи, «Семья Хейлов»: папа, мама с Корой на руках, Лора под руку со сладкоголосым солистом и Питер с Дереком, чуть в стороне. Нарисованных кракена, чьи щупальца заполонили колонку с комиксами, и большого бурого волка с красными глазами, бантом на хвосте и гусеницами от танка вместо ног Питер тоже хвалит и благодарно гладит Дерека по щеке, наслаждаясь искренней, хоть и без двух передних зубов, улыбкой ребенка, измазанного в зеленой краске, к которой прилипли обрывки газет.  
  
Хейл-младший был умен не по годам и понимал, что порой маме с папой нужен отдых и Лора хочет побыть одна, поэтому они оставляли его одного… Но тем не менее он считал и до сих пор считает, свою семью самой замечательной, дружной стаей, преданной друг другу.  
  
Дядя Питер был единственным, кто постоянно, чем бы ни был занят, приглядывал за Дереком. Малышу нравилось проводить время со взрослым, который учил его, помогал делать макеты для школы, гулял по прогалине вблизи дома, помог переживать каждое полнолуние с детских лет…  
  
Чем старше становился Дерек, тем больше ему хотелось монополизировать своего дядю. Но у судьбы и Питера были свои мысли на этот счет: дядя чаще стал пропадать с друзьями из старшей школы, перестал вместе с младшими Хейлами возвращаться домой. Дерек становился все раздраженнее, капризнее, все чаще срывался в школе и дома. Питер был единственным, но теперь и у него перестало хватать времени на Дерека.  
  
И Питер знал, что происходит с его племянником, но молчал. Их разница в возрасте была не так уж и велика, но дядя не мог простить себе такое предательство – в угоду своей слабости перед жадным до его ласки ребенком, он открыл дверь своей комнаты и разрешил Дереку спать в его постели. Это был их секрет.  
  
Дереку нравилось секретничать с Питером, ночевать в его большой и прохладной комнате, прижиматься к его груди ночью, кутаться в одеяло и поджимать под себя ноги. Дереку нравилось, как дядя перед сном мягко целовал его в лоб, в кончик носа, что заставляло мальчишку каждый раз зарываться под одеяло, чтобы не показать Питеру своего смущения. А дядя только тихо смеялся и поправлял одеяло, когда Дерек засыпал.  
  
Дереку нравилось читать книги Питера, слушать его рассказы о предметах в старшей школе, что ждут его через несколько лет. Он предпочитал с открытым от удивления ртом прислушиваться в ночи к горячему шепоту дяди, когда тот рассказывал о красивых девочках в его классе, о первых поцелуях и сексе. Дереку не нравились девчонки, они были как Лора: визгливые и помешанные на сопливых солистах популярных групп, пахнущие так приторно-сладко, что хотелось чихать; ему нравилось проводить время с Питером. Его дядя пах корицей и мятой, немного потом и лесом после дождя; его запах был чуть влажным, насыщенным настолько, что, кажется, оседал на корне языка и чуть горчил. Дереку нравился его дядя. И Питер знал это, но только звонко смеялся, когда глаза племянника округлялись от подробностей взрослых поцелуев, когда он брезгливо морщился и кидался подушками в ответ на вопросы Питера о девочках, которые ему нравились. Племянник начинал грозно сопеть, раздувая ноздри, а дядя только ухмылялся, затаскивал его под одеяло, целовал перед сном, сначала в лоб, а потом в уголок губ, прижимал к себе и засыпал, хотя отчетливо слышал, как сердце Дерека резко заходилось в бешеном ритме, и как его кровь билась в висках.  
  
Шумный дом Хейлов редко оставался без домочадцев, гостей или родственников. В этот день Дерек пришел из школы один и уже издалека почувствовал чужой женский запах, который переплетался с запахом Питера. Дерек тихо пробрался в дом, бесшумно вбежал по лестнице и замер от ужаса, когда в приоткрытой двери увидел Питера в объятиях незнакомой молодой девушки-блондинки на их кровати, в их просторной комнате. Его дядя,словно животное,вжимал ее в постель, срывая с губ хриплые стоны, оставляя на ее теле метки-укусы, слюну, семя, которое жадно размазывал пальцами по бледной коже. Дерек оцепенел, попытался бесшумно сбежать, но в последнюю секунду поймал помутневший от возбуждения взгляд Питера. И в тот момент Дереку показалось, что губы дяди беззвучно произнесли его имя.  
  
Дерек.   
  
Безмолвно и оглушающее одновременно.  
  
Дерек еще долгое время после этого случая избегал Питера, не приходил ночами в его комнату, хотя метался от желания и злости на самого себя. Он был уверен, что дядя прекрасно все понимает. И он был прав.  
  
Вскоре после этого Дерек переспал с той блондинкой, которая однажды делила постель с Питером – ее звали Кейт Арджент. Завалив ее в кладовке школы на старый учительский стол, Дерек торопливо задрал юбку смеющейся, закусывающей губы девушки и спустил ее кружевные трусики, бесцеремонно и бесчувственно трахнул ее, до синяков на талии, содранной кожи на запястьях и коленях, до капель густой спермы, стекающих по ее бледному бедру. После, застегивая ширинку джинс и натягивая майку на липкую от пота спину, он не раздумывая признался, что переспал с ней из любопытства. Просто потому, что она была с Питером.  
  
Кейт взбесилась.  
  
Между Питером и Дереком разверзлась глубокая пропасть. Талия, посоветовавшись с мужем, попросила Питера покинуть их дом. Дядя не сопротивлялся, не просил, не уговаривал, просто молча начал паковать вещи и книги. А Дерек взбеленился и разругался с семьей, требуя остановить Питера, крича матери, что она хочет их разлучить.  
  
Талия призналась сыну, что знала обо всем с самого начала: знала о ночевках Дерека в спальне Питера, о поцелуях, о девушке между ними и об одинаковом запахе, которым оба пропитались. Мать просто решила все прекратить. Разорвать связь, не спросив ни одного из них…  
  
Дерек обезумел.  
  
Не прошло и пары дней, как случился злосчастный пожар. Дерек до сих пор чувствует запах горелой плоти и сажу, что оседала на языке, в легких, слезы на своих щеках и немую мольбу к богу, дьяволу, не важно – чтобы Питер уехал.  
  
Но никто его не услышал – в тот день дядя опоздал на свой рейс и поменял билеты, чтобы подольше остаться в доме с семьей, с воспоминаниями, что привязывали его к этому месту, к городу, где началась его жизнь.  
  
Дяде еще повезло. Врачи не утешали, не обещали выздоровления, но выделили палату и сиделку очередному «овощу» – именно так отзывались о Питере санитары, ухаживающие за ним. Дерек слышал их …  
  
Даже сегодня, сейчас, после всех бед, что случились в его жизни, Хейл-младший не утешал себя, не просил жалости у окружающих. Многое изменилось с тех пор. Питер вновь жив, он поправился, но между ними тоже огромное расстояние, которое не пересечь – ни вплавь, ни вброд.  
  
Дерек покинул старый дом, обосновался в лофте. Питер заходит сюда даже чаще, чем надеялся его племянник. Он так же, как и всегда, оставляет книги на столике, в пустоту рассказывает истории, наверное, надеясь, что Дерек его услышит. Питер всегда уходит, каждый вечер, но никогда не говорит куда. Дерек даже не знает, где он ночует, не знает, есть ли у него дом, но Питер не остается на ночь в лофте…  
  
Дерек неподвижно сидит на диване, всякий раз провожая Питера безразличным взглядом, не шевелится, пока запах дяди не перестанет быть хотя бы чуточку ощутимым. Только тогда он вскакивает с дивана, поднимается в свою спальню, плотно захлопывает дверь и прижимается к ней, чувствуя, как его трясет от возбуждения. Дерек торопливо расстегивает ширинку, стягивает боксеры ниже, обхватывает пальцами член, сдвигая крайнюю плоть, и спешно размазывает каплю густой терпкой смазки по головке. Он не церемонится, нервно и быстро дергает рукой, сильнее сжимая крепко стоящий член, пока в исступлении едва не давится собственным оборванным вдохом, кончая в ладонь, размазывая сперму по еще стоящему члену, болезненно пульсирующему от быстрой разрядки. Дерек тяжело сглатывает, закрывает глаза и отпускает руки. Ему мерещится мягкий поцелуй Питера, отчего щеку сводит судорогой, а по шее бегут мурашки.  
  
На следующий день Питер вновь возвращается, как и всегда, садится на диван как ни в чем не бывало. От него пахнет корицей и мятой, дождем, городом. Запах леса исчез с его кожи, но Дерек не может отвыкнуть от присутствия дяди, даже когда его нет рядом. Этот аромат пробуждает воспоминания каждый раз, вновь и вновь, отчего саднит где-то внутри, глубоко, в области солнечного сплетения. Боль – это тот самый «раздражитель», к которому организм никогда не привыкнет, какой бы она ни была.  
  
– Питер, –дядя осекается, когда слышит, что Дерек позвал его по имени. Они очень давно не говорили, и, кажется, Питер уже забыл голос племянника, его единственного родственника, оставшегося в живых. – Ты чувствуешь запах?  
  
Питер принюхивается, но для него аромат лофта остался, как и всегда, неизменен – запах Дерека, книг, еды из супермаркета.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– А я до сих пор чувствую запах, который стоял в округе, когда случился пожар… Питер, прости меня, – голос Дерека неожиданно дрогнул, а в тоне послышались те самые детские нотки, словно малыш-Дерек в очередной раз разрыл клумбы Талии.  
  
– Тебе не за что просить у меня прощения, – удивленно хмыкает дядя, открывая книгу.  
  
– Это я сказал Кейт поджечь наш дом, сказал, что рябиновый круг никто не сможет пересечь. Это я убил всех.  
  
Питер откладывает книгу и смотрит в глаза Дерека, что стоит перед ним, сжимая кулаки.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– Они хотели отнять тебя у меня. Я хотел уничтожить их, чтобы вернуть тебя себе. Они не понимали. Они…  
  
Дерек заходится в беззвучной, немой истерике. Он не рыдает, его просто колотит крупной дрожью, а глаза безжизненно смотрят куда-то выше Питера. Только когда их взгляды пересекаются, что-то в глазах Дерека оживает, словно он на мгновение возвращается в прошлое. Невинное и далекое прошлое, где душевную боль можно было залечить теплыми ладонями дяди и мягким, чуть влажным прикосновением его тонких губ к нежной, покрасневшей от слез щеке ребенка.  
  
– Мой мальчик, – шепчет Питер, протягивая руку племяннику, который падает на колени и утыкается носом в ладонь, жадно вдыхая его запах, покрывая кроткими, мокрыми от слез поцелуями изящные, тонкие мужские пальцы и широкое запястье. – Я всегда знал это. Я всегда хотел этого.  
  
В серо-зеленых глаза Питера что-то неестественно блестит, а кривая, ассиметричная улыбка касается тонких губ.  
  
– Мой мальчик.


End file.
